


Blue Card

by AwatereJones



Series: Cards Dealt By The Gods [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bugs, F/M, Gen, M/M, no torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Ianto is an enigma and his blood is strong. Part human... part cuckoo like the little one they adopted... and now we can reveal another side to him that the little baby Bennu he and Jack made has revealed in the long tips of his baby curls... a hint of blue. The Bladesingers commonly called Windy-woos need a hero right now and like it or not... here come two!Kathy... this one is for you xxxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Cards Dealt By The Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834972
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The children were off with their father, Ianto left at home with a teething whingy little 18 month old Bennu. Not that he minded, he knew the little boy's whinging was unnerving for the other kids who were not used to seeing their little brother in a foul mood, not when he was usually so happy.

This is why he was alone when he got the three visitors that come dressed in black, hair slicked back beneath cowls with unpleasant faces. Ianto felt the spike of alarm as they were allowed entry to his personal room but that fear faded as each one flicked back the hood to reveal soft blue tips to their hair that was much longer than Ianto's finger length.

Ianto rose to greet the endangered windy-woos and they all settled to speak with Ianto more than confused as to why they would want to come here to a known family of the Agency. Finally the woman spoke, her soft vowels equal to Ianto's and he knew why they had nominated her in the hopes the familiar vowels would illicit his interest "Mister Harkness-Jones, let us apologize for this uninvited entrance to your home."

Ianto canted his head slightly still watching them with open wariness and she cleared her throat then added "We come seeking peace and… help."

OK. Now he was interested, motioning for her to continue as one of the bugs entered with serving trays in the many hands, another with a more… feral… look to him that showed he had other things hidden in his folds that were to protect Ianto… and cause them harm if he so desired. The animosity was clear as others swarmed the walls and ceiling to settle and disappear into the pale paintwork.

"Oh Pete… look at that" one of the men breathed with awe "they can cloak."

Ianto let his eyes settle on the man for a moment , before returning to her with an eyebrow raised.

"In the Northern Sector a war has broken out, not a large one but more than can be called a skirmish." She explained, sliding to the edge of her chair "the problem is… there is a settlement of our kind trapped in the region and they are under fire from both sides. Although they did not choose a side and are remaining neutral they are being picked off by both fractions as a means of…well… stress relief we think. The local War Lord who could stop all this is staying out of it as it does not concern him, his own land protected."

"It had only been a youth here and there, young ones sneaking into the orchards and picked off but yesterday a family travelling to the city for diplomatic reasons were ambushed, all killed including their small children." One of the men was clearly not in the mood to be polite, cutting off the woman as he leaned in close to Ianto "we understand you have some sway with the Brigadier, we hope… we pray that extends to the Agency and we might get an audience with the council. Each time we request parlay they fob us off."

"Bladesingers are not under the treaty of the Agency, nor the planet" Ianto said softly.

"We know. Windy-woos hide in plain sight and are so adept at …well… adapting to the people they are with that I don't think the Agency realizes there are some in their midst. More of us here than they count" the woman sighed "Please. We understand you adopted one of the little cuckoos so you know they are cousins to us, you see that we are beings of peace, gentleness and…"

"Madam. I am one of the most highly decorated assassins of the Agency, married to anther of their assassins. I reached the pinnacle of being a Ghost. You say words to me that have no place in the realm of this land…. Madam… for there to be peace, there must be blood." Ianto counselled "this is the way of the worlds."

"Not for our kind!" she shot back with a soft bristling. Ianto was about to respond when the door swung open and a little boy entered the room, grizzling as he sucked his fingers and toddled to Ianto, the hair sticking out in the tufts on a little half-asleep changeling with the dark flicks covered in a woollen hat.

Ianto lifted his child to his knee and clucked his tongue as he settled Bennu, then signaled for a bug to fetch a little teething ring.

"I thought… we were told the child you adopted is older… he would be…ah…"

"Caden. Caden is just doing half days at school as his fifth birthday approaches and he becomes a full time student like his big sister Alice who is eight now. Yes" Ianto nodded, "this is Bennu, my baby."

"He is… ah… adorable" the woman gushed, leaning over to tickle a little foot and gaining a finger filled grin before he pulled his foot back to settle into his father's lap more. "I apologies.. we did not know you had adopted another of our kind…ah…"

Ianto canted his head with interest as he now saw that these Windy-Woo had no idea who they were talking to and he sighed softly as he accepted teething ring for his son to chew on.

"Madam. You really are misinformed aren't you" he finally said as he removed the hat to reveal that the longer dark hair of his son the hat had hidden ended in bold blue tips. "Bennu is mine… I birthed him. For I am part cuckoo and Windy-Woo too."

The place was silent apart from the crunching of the ring in a little boy's mouth.


	2. Blue blood

Ianto explained his parentage, from the good Brigadier who was cuckoo mixed with Jones to the man's lover who was almost full Windy-Woo providing DNA as well, the delegates sitting with their mouths open as Ianto then showed them photographs of his true father who he had thought his grandfather for so long and the man who everyone thought was his servant but was actually his Windy-Woo lover.

"So you see… I am quite an enigma. Add to that my son here is also of the Harkness strain that not only has Windy-woo in their own lineage but Harbringer as well. Given the power and pigheadedness of the Were breed, mixed with my Windy-Woo this little boy here is set to be a powerful leader one day." Ianto smiled with raw affection as his son started to snore I his arms.

"So… you were elite?"

"I am the Wolf. My husband was known as the Captain." Ianto nodded. They shared glances and Ianto knew they had heard of at least one of them if not both so he added "welcome to our lair."

The man who did not speak was the first to chuckle softly, relaxing back in his seat as he felt the thrum of Bladesinger cheekiness. Ianto sighed and replied "My husband is if the Boeshane Harkness Line and I am of the Old Wales Jones blood. Given I am part cuckoo, part windy-woo and completely dangerous I see why you came. What do you have that I can work with?"

"We have here all we could glean so far" the woman placed a chip on the coffee table, then she reached out and touched the bare leg of the sleeping tot, her face softening as she felt the thrum of the old blood under her fingertips "Yes. He will be powerful."

"Why he must have a world to grow in, a society that accepts his differences and in the end… an empire to protect." Ianto rose, the child in his arms "Come, see my garden before you leave, there are little pussy purses seeking homes and I think my Panther Plant might allow some of her offspring into your soil."

"A Panther Plant?" the quiet man asked with surprise "Those are endangered, almost gone."

"Not this beauty" Ianto said with pride as he entered the keep and the huge flower seeming to loom over him, sniffing the newcomers openly as she protected the little one in his arms with open malice. She clearly smelt the blue in them and relaxed once more, the little kits around her roots swaying in the breeze.

"Now my darling, these Windys are so taken with you that they seek a youngling for their own little gardens, they have none." Ianto addressed the plant as they watched with awe. Such a gift was rare, showed him to be of the true blood, the old blood. Powerful and dangerous.

She seemed to consider then leaned down, three small ones moving into a bow as Ianto turned to find Henry already there, his little bug hands holding pots and utensils to help the little ones into their pots for transport.

"Right, feed them honey water and on a hot day they like ice around their roots. Treat them well and in years to come they will protect your house like faithful guard dogs" Ianto said as each cradled a youngling with delight.

"You will help us."

"Yes, I will help my kind any way I can… ah… Caden!"Ianto said with glee as Caden entered from the Hover Bay Doors, his face shining as he raced to his father to show him a certificate from the pre-school. The cuckoo genes had helped him become a lovely mix of Ianto and Jack, handsome and tall for his age with a grace to him that all cuckoos possess.

"Taddy... who are they… sorry. Hello, I am Caden. Also known as Stormborne. May I help you?" he addressed the three adults with an air of authority.

"Thank you Caden Stormborne. We were just leaving after a visit with your father" the woman said gently, bowing to the pretty young thing that would one day break hearts everywhere, probably already is.

"You all have kittys" he said as he spied their pots of plants "Lovely. She must like you, she is particular who she gives younglings to… best of luck."

"Thank you young man" one of the men said as he cradled his plant possessively.

Jack entered to look at them with open annoyance then he glanced at Ianto and was reassured there ws no ill intent here so he stepped to one side to let Alice race past with her hair flying behind her, a hair ribbon in the air for a moment before a claw caught it and the walls erupted into bugs that chased after her as she squealed and laughed, Caden joining in. The visitors all jumped with shock as the previously cloaked bugs showed themselves.

Boo.

"Stormy, remember to change your shoes" Jack called dafter Caden, then turned to stare at the visitors before he relieved Ianto of their toddler, wandering off with him as he knew Ianto would explain everything later.

"Handsome" one of the men commented, watching Jack leave.

"Isn't he just" Ianto grinned happily "Gorgeous."

Ianto saw them out and went to talk to his beloved, knowing this would be something they had to agree to as a family.

Ianto was going to war, and he would not go alone.

.

.

.

I was asked for a catch-cup so… **Green Card** is where Jack and Ianto first meet. Jack and his daughter Alice have to get off their planet and have money, Ianto agreed to a mail-order bride deal with a nice dowry form Jack. While Ianto is visiting Jack's world a meteor storm hits, forcing them to take shelter. A woman dies as Ianto helps deliver her baby and that is how they get Caden (Stormborne).

Jack then finds out Ianto is Agency, like him. An Agent that is not only an assassin but a high ranking one. Just like him.

Mavis who was Ianto's bug landlady (Think praying mantis crossed with Ripley's aliens with an ability to cloak) is invited to come work as a housekeeper, bringing her many buggy children, friends… family… infesting the house with bugs in the walls that (like a castle) have inner halls in them.

A Purr flower, or Panther Plant is a huge triffids style plant that has babies grow around it's roots. They eat those they don't like. Very good watch dogs.

….

 **Part II, Red Card** is where someone starts attacking Ianto and Caden in a car park, then later on a bomb goes off when he and Caden are with Yvonne and their families.. Ianto's mother comes to live with him. Red Card is called this because Ianto is not allowed to be actively fighting due to the discovery of a new spark in him.

John Hart is around, a cuckoo himself and is drawn to Caden and Ianto. Turns out he and Ianto are related, knew each other for years. Turns out Caden ws part of a baby smuggling scam and they unearth the other babies. Brig and Yvonne take a little girl cuckoo.

Ianto discovers his Grandfather the Brig is actually his true father, his DNA mixed with that of his male lover to create Ianto who was placed in his mother' womb. Ianto also learns that the male lover was Bladesinger and part Cuckoo too. Bladesinger DNA is mentioned as being in the Jones blood so Ianto is outted as Bladesinger and Cuckoo.

The bugs are now living under the house, have built their own city under there and protect the house like it is their hive.

Caden calls the growing baby Bean all the time and when born he is called Bennu.


	3. the list

Jack was instantly interested, contacting Yvonne and the Brig for any information they might have on the colony. The North Sector was still very new and had started as ore of a Smuggler's Bay. For this reason a lot of unsavouries lived there along with those with little to offer except hope.

Add some refugees dumped there by various planets and you have a melting pot for diseases, cross breeding and wars. The Windy-Woos were a small cluster that had escaped a war in another sector and settled on this little patch of barren land in the hopes of a peaceful existence. A splotch of water, and for crops and stock… they were happy. The little valley marked off as theirs by several governments and the treaties had held for a long time… until the infighting began and the Windy-woos had the unfortunate luck to be situated between the two camps.

Paradise lost.

It was sad reading, Ianto incensed as he read of one of the small children in the recent ambush had tried to run, been killed away from it's family and probably before the mother had died. She had seen her spark extinguished. A little boy the same size as Caden. Ianto was on the verge of a murderous rage as he handed that file to his husband who physically threw it away from himself as he read that part too, turning to hunt for their own little ones, to gain some comfort in them.

Ianto did not want to know the numbers, he wanted to see the faces. Something that horrified Jack as he looked at the small button noses, large blue eyes and handsome features he knew so well, the blue hair various shades with some darker like Ianto's so you didn't' see the blue but for the tips. Like their son's hair.

"Oh for the love of Pete… look at them" Jack whispered softly to Mavis "Ianto is almost pure isn't he."

She hummed and clacked her mandibles in answer then shuffled from the room to talk to those waiting in the cave systems ender the house.

Let us remember that they have lived here for a few years now, more than long enough for those assorted creatures given safe lodgings time to carve tunnel systems, homes and even connect them to other houses within the area.

Seems the Southern Sector is not the only place for Smugglers. Yes. Seems not only vagabonds and ragamuffins were living in the bowels of the Harkness-Jones complex either. Some listened to the problem, slid up through the levels, into the walls that were so accommodating and checked for themselves.

Seems Ianto was not the only one with blood that boiled.

It was while seated for the evening meal that they filed in. Ianto pausing with his soup spoon half way to the little mouth opening like a little chickie, watching as ten stood with silent anger. "Good evening?"

"We wish to speak to you" their spokesman said, a white bug that seems to shimmer.

"Very good" Ianto said as he placed the spoon down and smiled softly. "we are listening."

"You are going on a mission that we want a piece of."

"OOOOkkkkkkayyyyyy" Ianto glanced at Jack who had placed his own spoon down and they had a moment before Ianto nodded.

"We will acquire a space jumper tomorrow, I will need firm numbers and crew assignations before I can confirm berths needed" Jack said as he tapped the spoon on the edge of the plate then started to feed their little one who had given up on his Dam and was patting his Daddy's knee instead.

"We will have numbers, names and ranks" the white bug nodded then he turned to Ianto once more "I am called Ghost due to my colour."

"Good, we are ghosts too, but in another way" Ianto smiled as he rose to face the bug "And I will not be able to call you that when it is my name too."

"You know … well… my true name is not pronounceable by your tongue" the bug shrugged, which was a weird thing to watch as all those individual arms moved up and down in unison, "In my academy days… they called me Casper."

"Casper the friendly ghost" Ianto said, then roared with mirth as he slapped the table, making them all jump with surprise. "Sorry… been a sad day and I find lightening of the mood… pleasant. OK Casper, you see to it, I shall look to you, my man."

Casper looked slightly shocked as he was named as a leader, something the others silently nodded about and more than one slapped his back with glee as they congratulated him. Seems like he didn't like being a leader, but was a good one. You know … all the best leaders didn't seek their position and that is what makes them all the better for it.

As the two men stood in their bedroom later it was Jack who spoke first "This is not going to be nice, is it."

"No.. but it will be final" Ianto replied with rare anger that Jack understood.

Bladesingers were known for their gentle ways and sweet natures and over such a long period of time many forgot why they were called Bladesingers at all. These Windy-Woos.

They were warriors whose blade work was so skilled, the metal sang.


	4. finding the right tone

Ianto was not altogether sure what he was doing here but… he was here so best get on with it.

He walked through the black market, pulling his cape closer around himself as he tried to be more of his former self, just a ghost... nothing to see. He slid into the large hall and stood watching those assembled as they argued, meddled with things around the room and finally he saw what he was seeking. Off to one side was a table covered with a soft red cloth and on this cloth lay the finest blades he had ever seen. He made a small noise and reached for one that seemed to glow, lifting it to swing in a slow arc of his wrist enjoying the sound it made.

The place stopped, everyone turning with surprise as the handsome man in a suit stood and swung it again, this time the note was true and loud. The blade sung.

"Sir?" someone finally said, moving towards him "That does have a mate, as do we all."

Ianto made a noise as he accepted the other one that was not identical, the hilt a slightly different weight and he tested them both, planting his feet and remembering the training of his youth in the Academy as he curled his body back and swing them wider now around his body. The two different notes were like music and he laughed softly as he slammed them both down on the table "WOW!"

"Yes… wow. Seems the blades chose you" the man slid them back to Ianto who seemed confused at first then accepted them as he noticed everyone watching. He had made the right move as they all relaxed and he unknowingly passed some sort of test.

Ianto became aware of someone nearby and he turned his head to watch the man approach with the sneer one usually has when they are about to scoff at someone else.

"So… look at this. We have another wannabe from the shallow end of the gene pool. Look at him n his posh clothes and posh hairdo… tell meerghhhhhH" the man's sneer was changed to shock as a bug materialized out of thin air, hooking his collar and yanking him back from Ianto with extreme malice.

"Ahhh… Feringo… I don't think he was exactly a threat to… Fer… oh dear" Ianto sighed as the bug now shook the man by an ankle as the man screamed upside-down with his head slamming into the ground a few times. Then he was released to lay there in silent shock.

"I am sorry about that" Ianto said as he crouched to look into the man's eyes "But the bugs… they are protective. Please meter your tone when speaking to me and we can …. Avoid these little displays of dominance. Yes?"

The man blinked as Ianto rose majestically, then turned to the room at large "I am Ianto Harness-Jones, here to discuss the mission to save the Colony of Sector 9 in the north. If you do not wish to join me as my hair is not blue enough, or my clothing is not… dirty enough, then maybe I am in the wrong place for clearly there are no Windy-Woo here for Windy-Woo would recognize a brother and be more welcoming."

"He does not speak for us!" someone shouted.

"Really? He speaks for someone. After all… he works in the Gerdish Embassy with a special code to the highest floor and never…NEVER… travels home the same way in a row. I am left wondering if he is Windy-Woo or just has a good hair dye. After all… it takes more than blue hair to be one of us. I look nothing like you yet here I am. Willing to go to battle for our blood."

"How do you know that!" the man said as he rose from the floor "That is classified to know… erghhhh"

"You should not raise voice to Wolf!" the bug scolded, clacking as he shook the man again and Ianto shrugged. Oh well… he was warned.

"OK, is Casper in the back room?" Ianto asked as he turned from the man who had made his bed and must now get a thrashing in it "he will be waiting for me."

"You are him!"

"Well… appears I am me. Yes."

Several heads nodded as they agreed he was indeed the one they had been waiting for and as Ianto settled to listen to their plans Jack stood back listening at the house via the coms link, sharing the space with the Brig and Yvonne who watched the screen that showed Ianto's view of the room.

Ianto was right.

This was organized and going to happen with or without him. Only with him... they might just get those souls out in one piece.


	5. finding order

Ianto felt weird leaving the kids but he knew it was safer to leave them in the safety of their home with their grandparents watching over them. Yvonne's little girl was a great playmate for Alice even as Caden and Bennu preferred their bugs.

The space craft was better than needed, thanks again to Ianto's father who used the Jones Corp money for good, declaring it a tax break. Ianto knew the old man had paid for this himself knowing he might never see it again… or him. The hug was intense as he whispered affections then let him go. He knew his children would be safe, protected and if things went tits up… loved.

"Both of you" Yvonne said with a shake of her head, then stepping back as Owen brushed past with a look of determination. Tosh had wanted to go as well but unfortunately she was with child again… sorry… not that it was unfortunate she was with child, but that she knew how Ianto felt now so long ago being rd carded in the last quarter.

Besides, she was going to protect the house and the kids as well, the number of bugs going with the men staggering as some moved in full bug mode, scaring the humans who shrank back as the bugs did not even attempt to shield themselves. Ianto's lack of distaste showed this was their true selves and it made some of those boarding a little …well… buggy.

Once underway the men took another look around their new home for the next couple of days, both already feeling bereft without their little ones with them. The bugs knew this and tried to comfort as best they could. Then they ate and agreed the food was amazing, both humans and bugs sharing the Galley like it was no big deal. Baby steps, but it was a start.

It would take three days to reach the planet of trouble and in that time the men hoped to not only get to know all on board better, but ensure a cohesive team before landing on the surface. Malcontent is a killer.

It began slowly, a small scuffle in the sparring area which was what that area is for… but not when the fight does not have a referee or spotters… when it is just a human trying to take on a quiet bug. Ianto is the one who saw it and he stopped working out, dropping from the high bar he was doing chin-ups on to watch the man push the bug again, whatever he was saying was too far away to hear but the way his face screwed up as he spoke, it was clearly derogatory.

A big moved by Ianto but he said softly "Leave it. They have to learn."

The bug stood next to him and they watched as the man again shoved the bug who was still refusing to engage. Then the man swung, catching the bug in the face and Ianto made a noise in his throat as the bug finally erupted, exploding from the humanoid form with the many arms flying out to catch the man who squealed with shock as the big also grew to twice its resting size to engulf him, as if devouring him.

Ianto looked around at the other humans watching with matching faces full of shock and horror then he called out "Spit him out, he's probably sour Casper."

Casper did as Ianto asked flinging the man across the floor where he slid to stop in a gooey slobbery mess at Ianto's' feet. Ianto sighed softly as he looked down at the man who was rolled into a ball making noises of disgust and fear "Really Fom? Was the first thing on your mind for today's Must do List? Number 1 get breakfast, Number 2 work out…. Number 3… get eaten by a bug? Really?"

Soft laugher began and it swelled as others joined in and as humans and bugs laughed together Casper threw Ianto a look that Jack caught and while walking back to the flight deck jack asked "Did you set that up?"

"I knew it would come sooner or later. Fom has a history of picking fights when bored, hates bugs… a real natural storm there. I simply told Casper to be the one near him at breaking point, and then let him go."

"…Then eat him" Jack added.

"Well… he only swallowed him a bit" Ianto shrugged and Jack laughed softly as he shook his head. Ianto was right though, that one simple act of silliness had relieved some tension and made Fom think twice before pissing off a bug again. Of all the bugs, Casper was the one that was clearly the most powerful, and loyal.

Jack had no doubt of that.

Push comes to shove… they will obey Ianto's commands.

And hopefully they will obey fast.

Hard.

And cleanly.

Because if not… they were going to war.


	6. contact of the wrong kind

They had intended contacting each side and asking for Parlay, asking for a ceasefire so they can evacuate the little colony safely but after reviewing the vid-files both men agreed that such a plan would never work.

One side was a megalomaniac that used anything and everything to prove himself king and the other side was so paranoid because of this, they saw everything as a trap. More than likely, they would incur casualties even attempting to speak to either side, clearly there would never be agreement between either side.

"They are nuts" Jack said as he sat staring at some of the propaganda released from either side sighting strange rituals, dire threats and supposed attacks that never took place. Clearly and obviously doctored made up and incited. Jesus. The two leaders did not want peace… they were enjoying themselves.

"So, we intend landing while fully cloaked. We will only contact the colony, we will attempt to evacuate them without either side knowing" Jack explained to those in the War Room, the leaders who would go back to their platoons to relay the latest information.

"And if they have scouts? Find out we are there?" someone asked.

"Then we ask for Parlay, make out we are not speaking to the other side, are their friend… anything we can do to stall an attack and get everyone on board, then… we leave them to destroy one another" Ianto shrugged.

"That easy?"

"Why not?"

Laughter started. Ianto shrugged again and pulled a face as everyone relaxed, seeing the lack of concern in both men. They knew it would not be that easy but they could hope for the best…

And prepare for the worst.

.

.

They landed in the No-Go Zone as intended and Ianto was one of the first out as he and Jack moved with speed towards the colony who were terrified. It was so quiet every footfall could be heard and Ianto stopped moving once he registered this fact. Where were they?

He crouched and motioned for everyone to drop so their silhouettes were not visible anymore, one with the ground in the darkness. Jack knew Ianto's concern and they both moved quietly with the stealth of natural born hunters, the others watching with amazement as bugs flowed after them, their clawed feet barely touching the ground like they were tiptoeing around the two men who led with hand motions.

Finally... the humans crouched to wait as they knew the bugs could do the hard work. This quietly pissed Ianto off, knowing this was the consensus as well, the expendables sent in first. Ianto then put that aside as it was really not something go push on right now… it was best just to get the job done.

Ianto knew the moment it happened, the feeling one he knew and he crouched like he didn't feel the approach, pivoting at the last second to seize the gun aimed at him, lifting it to the heavens as he swung with hi other hand catching the man under the chin, sending him flying back. Ianto now had the gun and the high ground as he stood over the stunned youth.

Gods, couldn't be more than fifteen? Sixteen? Ianto knew he was NOT from the colony immediately, this was one of the scouts they had feared meeting. Ianto immediately dropped to his knee by the boy, slamming the gun up under his chin as Jack scanned the area around them for any others. "Clear, he's alone."

Ianto relaxed slightly as he leaned in and whispered "Make a sound and I will end you. Might be easier than keeping you alive."

The boy's eyes widened as he whimpered "You are peaceful, pacifists and…"

"No" Ianto cut him off, "the colony you keep attacking is. Not me… sorry kid… I am a stranger here, stranger than you!"

He hauled the boy to his feet and Jack roughly bound his hands then they moved forward. Jack would have liked to have killed this scout, but he was so young, barely had pubic hair for the love of Pete, Jack knew they would have trouble concealing the body out here across the grass. Also, a little leverage might not be such a bad idea if things do go south. A bug instantly stepped forward to take over the guarding of this one and the boy's eyes widened with horror as this strange thing larger than him reached out with several hands to seize him as the mandibles clicked menacingly. He was sure it was about to consume him.

Anyway… the colony did not like confrontation and maybe this young man seeing that the people he is attacking are just that… people… not some toy or game, might help things.

Maybe not.

And if not… Jack would take care of the matter himself before they leave.


	7. time to fly

The young man said his name was Ethan. A surprisingly human name that had Ianto interested in him as they hauled him into the hall where the elders were talking, their shock at the visitors added to as they dragged Ethan with them.

"Ethan!" one of the young women cried out, then placed her hand over her mouth with horror at giving herself away.

"Alright… we don't have time for this. We are here to scoop and run. Those of you who seek sanctuary, come with us now. Those who wish to stay and become part of the dirt… stay." Ianto said as he stepped forward "We found this one skulking around and we thought he was a scout. If he is sneaking here for love, decisions must be made now if he comes or stays. If he stays, best in a hole somewhere. He knows too much."

They stared at Ianto.

"Captain Jack Harkness, we are here on behalf of the Agency to uplift those of you who want to leave" Jack said a he stepped around Ianto who seemed to be in a staring match with one of the elders "We don't have time to play fiddle-de-dee."

"We cannot just take him… they will blame the other side and fighting will occur" someone argued with annoyance.

"Son, are you ready for what this would mean?" Jack asked, stepping closer to the boy "Leave everything you own, everything you love? Your home?"

Ethan took a deep breath as he hooked his girlfriend's hand and said shakily "Everything I own is in her hand, everything I love is in my hand. My home? Sir, my home is wherever she leads me."

"Oh for fucksake" John said softly with a shake of his head as he rolled his eyes.

"OK… who wants to go?" Jack demanded and many hands shot up.

"Why wants to stay?"

No hands.

"So… let's do this then. Ianto, you lead, John second wave and I will bring the last of them. Ianto will take women and children with him … listen… don't be afraid of the bugs they are here to protect us" Jack ordered.

"Bugs?"

One of the men in Ianto's group turned and de-cloaked, making those near him shriek and cower away from the monster that waved several hands in welcome. He then resumed his human profile and scuttled towards the door to check the perimeter.

"Not all of us are what we seem" Ianto warred, then grinned as he added "Some more than most. Chameleon Bavara commonly called Cuckoos mixed with Bladesingers to create a Windy-woo. Hello there!"

"You… you are one of us?"

"No… I am myself but I recognize the blood between us and am here to help. If we go... we go now. No doubt he will be missed soon and we want to be gone before the second sun rises. We wait too long and we will be visible."

"If we take him with us they will blame the other side!"

"Their problem" Jack answered calmly "they will kill one another anyway… why prolong it? Let them have each other's throats. What does it matter? You will not be here to see it anyway."

"He makes a point" someone called out and they started to prepare.

Ianto reached out to help a woman with two small children, lifting one to his hip and he smiled as her eyes drank him in, her hands clasping at him with trust.

They moved.

Running low to the ground, more than once dropping to their knees, stopping and listening. The attack came without warning but Ianto was ready as he thrust the child back into waiting arms, stepping forward with blades in hand as he joined the line of defense, Jack yelling to the bugs to get the people on board as they were attacked by both sides of the war field. John's whoops of glee almost drowned out.

Seem both sides thought they were part of the other's team and only when in battle did they finally see that they had taken on a foe bigger than both of them, Ianto's feet leaving the ground as he flew in the air, the blades singing as he cut a swathe and more than one Windy-woo stopped their own battle to gape as Ianto proved it is not blue hair that makes a blade sing… it is a windy-woo heart.

Finally on board, they were rising at speed and soon travelling towards home, Ianto not bothering to be polite as he checked for injuries and declared the young couple bonded without fanfare. Let anyone argue… go on… anyone… argue with the man who has bigger balls than anyone else.

Bar the man who walked by his side, his own battle cries full of wrath down there on the dirt.

As they headed back to the safety of their planet Ianto settled to consider things and knew he had made a decision that will affect his family and their lives going forward. He could not hide himself anymore… the Bladesingers and Cuckoos needed a voice Chameleon Bavara are known to be secretive and shy, as are Bladesingers. Ianto knew he had to speak for them now.

Draw a line of blue!

.

.

.

anyone still wondering about cuckoos and such... my Armed and Dangerous series is about cuckoos.


	8. stick a pin in it

"We have agreement?" Ianto asked as he sat confidently at the head of the table, those seated around it nodding silently as their major shareholder drummed his fingers on the table and waited for comment.

Ianto nodded once more when it became apparent that no one wanted to challenge him here today "Make it happen."

Ianto rose from the table with a new sense of purpose, more than one rising to begin talking to others about ideas they had for making Ianto's demand happen. By the end of the day Jones Inc would have a fund set up to help refugees settle on this lush planet of welcome.

Starting with those just rescued.

.

.

Caden was singing to Bennu as the little one sat in his little high chair grinning back at him, the dance Henry was helping the song's cheerful tone with clearly a hit as well. Giggling was heard as Jack peeked around the doorframe, grinning as he watched the kids be the idiots only his offspring can possibly be.

Perfect.

Alice was not falling for such things. She was quietly drawing over on Ianto's desk, carefully colouring in with her tongue between her teeth and Jack knew she would likely leave the picture there when she was done as a gift for her Taddy knowing Ianto would be pleased to find it.

He was a good Taddy, always so loving and kind. It all made sense. The DNA of different species all combined t make a warrior… and a fierce protector. A mama bird. Jack couldn't believe his luck.

"Daddy!" Bennu saw him first, a finger pointing at him like a craggy old man's and Jack laughed as he leapt into the room and struck his hero pose. The kids exploded to greet him, a few bugs in there as well and Jack cuddled all who demanded one before walking over to kiss the face of the little man who had waited patently with his head canted in the same way his Taddy always did while quietly exasperated with him.

"Where's Taddy?" Bennu asked.

"Behind me, just finishing up something in the office … he will be home before tea and I know what we are having I can smell it… can you?" Jack crooned and he watched the little eye lids flutter shut as the toddler tipped his head back to scent the air, then they flew open with glee.

"ROASTY!"

"Yay" Jack said, then kissed him again raising to look around the room "Wow. You guys have done a great job of keeping the place clean today, I know a rainy day sucks but no one seems to have lost a limb… no bodies squashed in the corner… not even a bug minus an appendage… I am impressed."

The kids giggled as they all enjoyed his humour and by the time Ianto got home everyone was in a great mood, the happiness washing over him to soothe and comfort as well.

"Hey guys… is that roast I smell?"

"ROASTY!" Bennu screamed lustily, his little arms flying out and Ianto laughed, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

"And Daddy?"

"In dea wif Granny"

Ianto was interested now, walking though to find Jack with his mother, both of them leaning over some books with rapt expressions on their faces "Hey?"

They both jumped like he had shot off a gun in the house and he laughed at them, then walked over to look down at the still open book. It was on Bladesingers.

"Where did you get this?" he asked with interest, not anger as he knew they were only curious.

"Mavis gave it to me Sweetie, I asked what a Windy-woo was and… well…" came the reply from the woman as she scooped up some papers nearby and Ianto knew they were likely to be war stories of the creatures, mythical wars and great battles that songs are written about.

"Mama… don't' worry. I am only part… I am also part of you and will always have a good heart, right?" he soothed and she smiled as she nodded, looking up at him.

"I always wondered… your grandf… well… father… was always so calm and strong… that man by his side so gentle and lithe, always on the balls of his feet like a dancer… I always saw that in you. The fluid movement… the … liquidity of your body… now I see. It's wonderful."

"Yes" Ianto was pleased that she saw it this way "My children are blessed as well… imagine… if I had been normal. How droll… I might have come out like…well… HIM… ergh."

"Yes well… HIM is not an issue anymore. But I did get you from the bargain, didn't I kitten?" she smiled "If your sister chose his side in things… I never felt fear from you as you are a god boy and you never tried to make trouble."

"Rhiannon is learning the hard way that HIM is not someone to trust. I am watching, waiting but if she thinks I will save her… I will have to let her fall… only in the impact can she feel the pain he has made me suffer… only then can I pick her back up" Ianto sighed, kissing his mother's cheek then turning to leave "Roast?"

"Yes darling, your favourite… lashings of gravy and cherry pie for afters" she called after him and he hummed all the way back to his children.

A good way to end the day.

A good man once more.


End file.
